aku dalam lukisanmu
by kindovvf
Summary: Sejak setahun lalu, Solomon berhenti menggambar.


magi (c) shinobu ohtaka. tidak mengambil profit dari fanfiksi ini.

kak rani ini realisasi kutipan di instagrammmm /lari

* * *

 **aku dalam lukisanmu  
** kindovvf

* * *

Sejak setahun lalu, Solomon berhenti menggambar.

Sheba tidak tahu kenapa. Mungkin karena Solomon tidak pernah menerima dukungan. Mungkin karena orangtua Solomon tidak pernah peduli apa yang disukai dan tidak disukai anak semata wayang mereka. Mungkin karena dulu di masa lalu, ibu Solomon pernah merampas buku gambar Solomon dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah, memupuskan segala harapan dan mimpi yang Solomon simpan diam-diam.

Waktu itu, Solomon tidak menyerah. Dia menuruti keinginan ayahnya kuliah di kedokteran. Dia menuruti perintah ibunya untuk berhenti menggambar semua omong-kosong itu. Dia belajar keras dan meraih nilai-nilai baik, dia berbaur dengan sekeliling dan menjadi panutan banyak orang.

Kemudian, di sore dan malam hari ketika dunia tertidur dan Solomon tinggal seorang diri, atau kapan saja dia menemukan waktu luang, dia akan mengeluarkan buku sketsa dari dalam tas; dari laci meja; dari bawah tumpukan baju; dan mulai menggambar.

Solomon bisa menggambar apa saja. Dia pandai melukis potret seseorang. Bentang pemandangan alam. Gedung kampus dan mahasiswa-mahasiswa yang memadati halaman depan. Buah-buahan dalam keranjang parsel.

Satu kali, Solomon menggambar sketsa rangkaian organ dalam manusia di tengah kelas. Ugo, sahabat baiknya, dengan bodoh refleks memekik betapa bagusnya gambaran Solomon dan bahwa organ tubuh tidak akan bisa lebih seksi dari itu, efektif memotong penjelasan dosen dan mereka pun sukses ditendang keluar kelas. Solomon mendelik kesal pada Ugo. Ugo meringis-meringis saja, berusaha menyogok permintaan maaf dengan janji mentraktir makan siang. Solomon langsung setuju, kebetulan dompetnya memang sedang tipis kritis.

Akhir-akhir ini, Solomon memiliki objek lain untuk dituangkan pada kertas. Seorang kenalan dari fakultas tetangga. Gedung fakultas mereka berjauhan hingga bisa dibilang nyaris tidak mungkin mereka bertemu secara kebetulan, tapi itulah yang sungguh-sungguh terjadi.

Waktu itu, buku sketsa Solomon hilang. Dia pusing tujuh keliling, marah-marah pada Ugo karena berani-beraninya teledor menghilangkan separuh jiwanya itu. (Solomon sadar kalimatnya barusan sangat mendramatisasi, tapi masa bodoh.) Ugo panik meminta maaf, mati-matian berjanji akan mencari sampai ketemu. Dan memang sungguhan ketemu dua hari kemudian. Kata Ugo ada di penitipan barang hilang kampus, akan dia ambil siang nanti setelah kelasnya selesai. Solomon tidak bisa menunggu selama itu, maka dia berkata akan mengambil sendiri saja, terima kasih atas usahamu mencarinya, tapi lain kali jangan harap bisa selamat. Ugo bergidik membaca pesan beracun itu.

Hari itu, ada dua buku sketsa di penitipan. Dua buku sama persis. Maka tidak heran jika Solomon salah ambil karena tidak mengecek lebih dulu. Maka tidak heran jika ada seseorang menahan sikunya dengan sigap, mencegah Solomon beranjak pergi, membuat Solomon sedikit terkejut. Dia berbalik dan menemukan seorang perempuan menatapnya dengan segan namun sarat urgensi. Perempuan itu punya warna rambut merah jambu, dan mata ungu yang indah. Dan, astaga, dia pendek sekali; hanya sebahu Solomon. Untuk sesaat, Solomon terdiam seperti orang tolol, sebelum sadar bahwa perempuan itu sedang mengajak dia bicara.

Perempuan itu menggoyang-goyangkan sebuah buku sketsa di depan Solomon, efektif langsung menarik perhatian yang bersangkutan. "Maaf, tapi sepertinya buku kita tertukar."

Solomon gegas membuka buku sketsa yang dia pegang. Ah, benar. Ini bukan gambaran tangannya. Solomon mencermati ayunan yang tergantung pada permukaan bawah bulan; Santa Claus dengan janggut terentang hingga ujung dunia; sumur timba yang dasarnya mencapai inti bumi; kemudian dia menatap perempuan itu lagi, berkata, "Surealis?"

Namanya Sheba. Mahasiswi jurusan seni. Angkatan dua tahun lebih muda dari Solomon. Senang menggambar sureal. Ada pertemuan-pertemuan yang terulang, baik direncakan maupun tidak, dan Solomon menemukan dirinya menikmati kehadiran Sheba, jauh dari apa yang pernah dia kira. Solomon bertanya apakah Sheba keberatan menjadi model gambarnya. Sheba berkedip heran, tidak, dia tidak keberatan, tapi dia tidak menjamin bisa menjadi model yang bagus, dia tidak punya bakat untuk itu. Solomon tersenyum saja.

(Sheba, diam-diam , menyukai senyuman itu.)

(Oh, hei, lihat! Betapa indah sketsa yang Solomon buat! Apakah dia memang secantik itu, atau semata karena bakat menggambar Solomon yang luar biasa? Sheba tidak tahu pasti.)

* * *

Beberapa bulan kemudian, Sheba menemukan buku sketsa Solomon di taman tempat mereka biasa menghabiskan waktu bersama. Buku itu tergeletak di bawah bangku. Beberapa bagiannya basah seolah sempat kehujanan. Ada coretan spidol merah dan hitam dan biru tua di setiap halaman, di setiap gambar; coretan melintang yang kasar dan digores penuh tekanan hingga menembus setiap lembar kertasnya, seolah siapa pun yang melakukannya sedang marah besar dan butuh pelampiasan.

Sheba mengernyitkan dahi, dan membawa buku itu pulang. Dia menyambangi gedung kampus Solomon, bertanya pada Ugo via pesan singkat, apakah Ugo bisa meminta Solomon menemui Sheba sebentar, ada hal penting yang ingin dia bicarakan, Solomon tidak bisa dihubungi dari kemarin. Ugo menjawab tentu saja bisa.

Ini adalah apa yang Sheba bayangkan: Solomon datang, mengambil kembali buku sketsanya, dan memberi Sheba penjelasan masuk akal mengapa buku sketsa tersebut bisa sangat rusak.

Ini adalah apa yang tidak Sheba bayangkan, namun justru terjadi: Solomon tersenyum sangat samar sampai Sheba hampir melewatkannya, menerima buku dari uluran tangan Sheba, hanya untuk dilemparkan ke tong sampah tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri. Solomon melempar tanpa pikir panjang, dengan gerakan cepat dan seperti sudah dipersiapkan, dan Sheba seolah masih dapat mendengar gema buku sketsa menubruk daun-daun kering di dasar tong. Sheba terperangah. Tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Dia hanya ingat bagaimana Solomon merapatkan bibir dan berujar, "Terima kasih, Sheba, tapi aku memang sengaja membuang buku itu. Tidak usah dikembalikan lagi."

Punggung Solomon yang berjalan pergi siang itu, bagi Sheba, terasa seperti obat paling pahit yang pernah ada. Dia panik. Panik sekali. Dia menelepon Ugo dan memberondong dengan berjuta pertanyaan. Kenapa Solomon begini? Kenapa Solomon begitu? Sejak kapan? Bagaimana bisa? Apa yang tidak diketahui Sheba? Ada masalah apa?

"Aku juga tidak begitu mengerti, Sheba," Ugo menanggapi dengan kewalahan namun sangat sabar. "Solomon tidak mau cerita apapun, tapi sepertinya buruk sekali. Yang aku tahu, Solomon memang tidak pernah bisa berkarya dengan bebas."

"Aku tahu bagian itu. Dia juga pernah bilang, walau hanya sepintas." Sheba berpikir keras. "Menurutmu, apa masalahnya bertambah parah?"

"Aku tidak tahu," ulang Ugo, terdengar sama lesunya. "Aku juga tidak tahu."

* * *

Sheba mengirimi Solomon amplop berisi gambar-gambar sureal buatannya. Dia titipkan pada Ugo setiap beberapa hari sekali. Dia sertakan pula kartu-kartu bertuliskan ucapan penyemangat, sebaris dua baris kutipan bijak, foto sembarang yang Sheba ambil dengan kamera ponsel yang dia pikir akan Solomon sukai; apapun asalkan dapat membuat Solomon tersenyum lagi. Dia bahkan nekat memasukkan kupon makan gratis dan voucher belanja, berharap akan ada yang menarik perhatian Solomon, dan mereka dapat keluar bersama untuk sekadar makan satu meja lagi seperti dulu.

Keputusasaannya mencapai ambang batas ketika semua amplop itu kembali lagi, dengan Ugo menggeleng penuh penyesalan, dan Sheba sungguh tidak pernah merasa sesedih itu untuk orang lain sebelumnya.

Hari itu, Sheba belajar, bahkan orang setegar dan sekuat Solomon saja dapat menyerah pada mimpi.

* * *

Tapi, dia Sheba. Dan Sheba yang dia kenal tidak akan menyerah begitu saja. Setelah nyaris setahun semua upayanya berakhir sia-sia, dia masih punya senjata terakhir.

Hari ini, Sheba mengajak Solomon ke galeri. Galeri itu cukup besar dan terletak di pusat kota. Butuh banyak kerja keras, bujukan, dan bantuan Ugo untuk membuat Solomon berdiri di depannya saat ini, di ambang pintu masuk galeri. Beberapa waktu tidak bertemu sepertinya banyak mengubah Solomon. Kantung mata pemuda itu tebal. Rautnya sedikit pucat seolah baru sembuh dari sakit. Sheba masih berusaha mencari tahu apa yang salah, tapi tidak apa-apa, hari ini mereka bisa bersenang-senang.

Solomon bilang, tidak usah, untuk apa, dia sudah meninggalkan dunia ini jauh di belakang. Sheba ingin sekali menjerit keras-keras: sejak kapan kau jadi begini, dulu kau optimis sampai ke langit ketujuh, dulu kau mengajariku menggambar orang dengan benar, dulu ada aku dalam buku-buku sketsamu, kenapa kau mendadak berubah dan tidak pernah membiarkan aku membantumu? Tapi Sheba menahan diri, menarik siku Solomon dan mengajak pemuda itu masuk masuk, ada yang mau kutunjukkan padamu.

Itu adalah lukisan di galeri utama. Lukisan ekstra besar yang memenuhi hampir separuh dinding , bingkainya berwarna madu.

Seluruh lukisan itu terdiri atas awan sore hari. Cahaya matahari tumpah melimpah di permukaan awan, seolah disinari oleh serbuk emas. Di tengah-tengah semua itu, seekor paus melompat dari bawah hamparan awan, menembus semua halangan, menimbulkan lubang terbuka yang menghubungkan dunia tempatnya tadi berada: jauh di bawah dan tidak terlihat, dengan dunia tempatnya sekarang: bentang atas yang hangat oleh kilauan matahari.

Solomon pasti tergugah oleh kemegahan lukisan tersebut, karena dia berdiri diam, tatapannya terpancang lekat pada setiap inci kanvas. Sheba tidak ingin menginterupsi apapun, tapi dia tahu dia harus mengucapkan sesuatu. Maka dia melakukannya.

"Lukisan ini dibuat saat pelukisnya berumur delapan puluh lima," Dia memulai. Solomon menoleh sedikit, memberitahu Sheba bahwa dia mendengarkan. "Yang menarik, beberapa tahun sebelumnya, kedua tangan si pelukis diamputasi. Jadi, dia belajar dari nol, dan melukis ini dengan kakinya."

Solomon termangu, menunduk memandangi sepatunya. Sheba membiarkan penjelasan itu tertanam di benak Solomon sebelum melanjutkan, "Aku pertama melihat lukisan ini waktu enam tahun," Dia menengadah untuk memperhatikan paus lebih detil. "Dan sejak saat itu, aku tahu aku harus bisa melukis yang lebih. Lebih indah. Lebih menggerakkan hati. Dan, yah, kurasa karena itu aku masuk jurusan seni, dan mulai melakukan apa yang ingin kulakulan."

Solomon tidak menanggapi. Sheba menarik napas panjang, memutar tubuh sehingga kini menghadap Solomon sepenuhnya. "Solomon, apa yang ingin _kau_ lakukan?"

Sheba tidak tahu apakah dia melakukan hal yang benar. Solomon diam saja seperti patung, seolah lantai galeri jauh lebih menarik dari apapun di dunia ini. Apakah Solomon mendengar semua perkataannya tadi? Apakah ucapan Sheba terkesan konyol? Apakah percuma saja berusaha mengembalikan dunia menggambar kepada Solomon, jika yang bersangkutan saja sudah membuangnya jauh-jauh dan tak ingin memulai kembali? Sheba sudah dapat mencium kegagalan tepat di depan hidung. Dia ingin percaya dia sedang melakukan hal yang berguna, tapi mungkin dia memang terlalu percaya diri.

Lalu, Solomon mengangkat muka. Sheba terhenyak dibuatnya. Pandangan Solomon mengabur walaupun Sheba yakin tidak ada air mata di sana. Solomon berkata dengan suara pelan, rendah, nyaris seperti bisikan, bahwa dia tidak tahu, dia sendiri tidak mengerti apa yang harus dia lakukan, dan apa yang sesungguhnya ingin dia lakukan, karena mereka sungguh bertentangan dan dia harus memilih salah satu; _dia_ _putus asa_.

Sheba tertegun, meraih tangan Solomon, dan memeluk pemuda itu erat-erat.


End file.
